The Specials Jump
by Cara Camellia
Summary: The Skye High School,divided become two.Specias and ordinaries,A family reunited but tragedy happens! How will they reacted? Happens in modern time
1. Lucifer

Chapter 1: Lucifer's Reincarnation

Lana Hades,she was one girl with a special day her family gone without a trace,she stay with her friend,Nia Douglas,She was schooled in Skye High was the best High School in Germany,It has some special features too.

The Skye High School was divided become two,The Ordinaries and The and Nia was placed in The Ordinaries area,where the common students was placed in The Specials? Just like their name,they were really special,they could fight,inhuman speed,and some of them are reincarnation of Gods and Goddess!But they have secrets that should be hidden forever,unlike The Ordinaries,or how they called them

* * *

"Lana Hades,Please come with me"said the girl in pastel coat,Lana waved at Nia and she come with the girl."My name is Apple Fey"said her and she adjust her glasses,"Im the co-principal of The Specials,,the principal wants to meet you,please come in"said Apple and she opened the glass door,Persefone came in and she put her brown bag

",do you know why are you called to this room?"asked Shu,the shook her head,"You are,in fact,the reincarnation of the Lucifer,Angel of in exchange you have a painful memory"Explained Shu and he shoved an ivory box,"For you"added him,Lana opened it and found a beautiful but dark bracelet,"Everytime you're angry,You will turned to the Lucifer,where your personality,even your look will change"Persefone listened it carefully while she wear her bracelet.

"Please,you can come to The Specials are tomorrow,Good afternoon"greeted Shu and he waved his hand,Lana smiled and she leave

* * *

The Next Day…….

"See you later Lana,hoped you wont be loosing your temper !"teased Nia the Kitty,or how Lana called walked to the principal room,to take her schedule,She saw a silver haired boy inside,He waved at her "You must be Lana Hades,here's your schedule. Shu can't come today because he have some work to do,Oh by the way,My name is Luneth,Luneth the one that will be with you this we could become a good friends!"Lana smiled at him "We look alike you know,but you have purple eyes,I have blue our hair is same,silver"said her softly,giving Luneth a smile "Yeah,you're right,anyway our schedule is class is Literature,It would be really helpful if I could use some help"Luneth held Persefone's hand,and half-drag her to the class

* * *

"_I raise my hands to heaven of curiosity  
I don't know what to ask for  
What has it got for me?  
The others say we're hiding  
It's as forward as can be  
Some things I do for money  
Some things I do for free…"_

Luneth closed his eyes,He listen to all of the song. "D-did you listened to it?"asked Lana hesitates

"Yes,all of it"Luneth replied,"Even though you have keep it down,it's very beautiful…"

"T-thanks….I always thought my voice is so bad…"

"Anyway,we've got a group work,a sad poem,let's do it together"said Luneth and he handed Lana a paper,a blank paper

"I've got it,in a minute you'll be surprise."Lana smirked at him,grabbing her mechanic pencil

She wrote something,grabbed the eraser,write chuckled every time she do a mistake and he keep teasing her "You forgot that" or "You forgot this" but Lana didn't seemed to be disturbed by this,in fact she become more concentrate

"_To whom the tragedy shall speak  
let now their whispers be weak  
let it fill them all  
The heart that's bound them  
let eyes leak  
so profusely  
shadows become unbound to them  
and let them love and feel joy  
as the sorrow they reap  
Let it well up in them for eternity  
and be to others a spring  
to drink from_ "

"Thanks Persefone,you're a genious"Luneth puled the paper as he give it to the teacher

_To be continued……_

* * *

Crap ending I know…..Im not good with endings


	2. Other's Special

Chapter 2: Other's Specials

"Hey Luneth,who's this?"asked the brown haired boy

"Her name is Lana Hades"answered Luneth kindly,he smiled at him

"Oh hello,it's nice to meet you,Im Arc Fawles"He shook Lana hadn softly

"It's nice to meet you too"Lana smiled at him "I assumed you're Luneth's friend?"

"Yeah I am,So you're a new student,where are you from?"

"Umm…transferred from the Ordinaries.."Lana started to bite her nails,bad habits when she's nervous

"You must be really impressive, drage you here?"

"Y-yeah…I guess"her voice was trailing

"Hey Luneth,let's call the othera,they're still in class but I think trhey will go out soon"Arc held the silvers hand,drag them.

"Hey Luneth,who is this?"ask the blonde hair girl,she was so pretty….and just saying a few words her voice was awesome

"Oh im Lana Hades,you are?"

"Aria Hawtorne,this is Refia Inpax,and the blonde boy here is Ingus Armando"said Aria,and she introduced the orange hair girl and the other blonde

"You're a transferred student from ordinaries?"asked Refia ,she saw her bag,There was an emblem of the Ordinaries

"Y-yeah I am"

"So what are you? Im just a girl granted with a the White Mage skill,yours?"asked her happily

"Reincarnations…"answered her hesitately

"Then you're same with Luneth,He's a reincarnation..of King Arthur"said Ingus with a sarcastic tone,gaining a death glare from Luneth

"Let him be,He's just jealous with me because he's an untrained Red whose reincarnation are you?"

Persefone started to biting her nails again "Reincarnation of Lucifer…destruction,I guess?"said her shyly,She clenched her dirty brown bag

"Wow,Lucife,means Inmaginary"said Aria,Lana put a confused look

"Inmaginary?"

"Imagine everything you it will be right in front of a Deadly Diva,same as you I was granted with INmaginary,but im the type of Inmaginary Voice,I could set my voice to another's voice,I also could set my voice to a deadly voice,which is why Im called Deadly Diva"explained Aria,Lana only nodded blankly,unable to understand but started to understand

Lana lie on top of the grass "I don't understand one thing…"said her almost unheard by everyone

"Why…why would Nia look at me with that eyes….again"said her more loud,Luneth look at her

"Nia…she's just jealous,after all you need to move to our house by right?"

"Yes…maybe she's jealoust…I just have a bad feeling…about this…"

"It's only your feelings,But it's up to God,what will He do about it"said Aria,Luneth rolled his eyes,since he was atheist

"Don't talk about it in front of me Aria,you remember im an Atheist"said Luneth with a sarcastic tone

"Hahaha,Im used to hear it even though im an Atheist too,so stop complaining"said Lana calmly,the blue eyed girl smiled at him

Luneth,unaware of it by himself,he's .Blushing

* * *

20:45 PM

"So,Riou Edgeworth,what did you got?"asked the girl in red hair with black dress,she look outside from the dark room

"They have figured it out,You better move faster….Nia"

Nia turned,she smirked insanely. "Yes…I ,Luneth Swallow will be mine and…Lana Hades,My former friend will died….tragically"

And the both of them laugh,a laugh that was so evil

Lana looked up from her book,Arc and Luneth,who was with her all this timewas her soft dropped her thick book and closed her lips with her hands

"W-who..?Who said it?! S-soon…Luneth will be mine….My former friend will die….tragically.W-ho will die?!"asked her in terror,her blue shining eyes were filled with horror and she was really terrified.

"Calm down Lana,It will be alright…Sshh.."Luneth hug her softly,Lana half-cried in Luneth's slowly calm down,Luneth unwrapped his hands from Lana's waist and he wiped her tears gently

"T-thank you.."said her softly,Arc held her hand "What happened?"

"I heard a voice..a girls voice…I only hear it a little but I clearly heard that…Luneth will be mine,My former friend will be died…"said her softly after she gained her calm self

"Who is it?"asked Luneth,he was concerned wit her condition right now,her hand shook violently when she closed her eyes

"Nia…Nia…It's..It's her voice!!"screamed her,filled with terror

"Then..im the one..that will be died…"whispered her and she sit stressedly in the chair,putting her hand in her face

To be continued…………….


End file.
